The present disclosure relates to a broadcast reception device, an operating method of a broadcast reception device, a conditional access module and an operating method of an conditional access module.
A broadcaster scrambles content and then transmits scrambled content in order to provide the content to only viewers who has paid license fee, and a broadcast reception device descrambles the scrambled content and then provides the descrambled content to a viewer. Such a broadcasting system is referred to as a conditional access system (CAS). The particular operation method of the CAS varies according to a CAS provider providing the CAS. Thus, in order for the broadcast reception device to provide a CAS from a specific provider, the broadcast reception device should implement both particular functions and operation methods that a corresponding provider requires. Also, there is a need to obtain, from the corresponding provider, certification that operations required by a corresponding provider are all performed. Thus, it is difficult from the broadcast reception device to provide CASs from many providers. In order to solve such a limitation, a conditional access module (CAM) and a common interface (CI) are used.
The CAM is a module descrambling broadcast content scrambled according to the CAS of an individual provider. The CI is an interface through which the broadcast reception device and the CAM are connected. When the broadcast reception device includes a CI slot to which the CAM is connected, a user may connect, to the CI slot, the CAM that may descramble broadcast content attempting to view. Accordingly, the broadcast reception device may implement only the CI capable of being linked to the CAM without a need to implement all operations required by the CAM of an individual provider, descramble scrambled broadcast content and provide the descrambled content to a viewer.
In general, an interface among a computer, machine, system and a man using them is referred to as a man machine interface (MMI). The MMI includes all of visual, auditory, and tactile ones. Also, the MMI interface includes computer control commands, communication technologies, or physical elements that may operate the computer. Also, the MMI may include an input device and an output device in addition to a graphic user interface (GUI).
Such a MMI may link the CAM to the man. In particular, the MMI may be a specific screen for receiving a user input. In this case, it is possible to identify the MMI according to who determines the display method of the MMI. Particular embodiments are described below.